


010. Months

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: Cloudia's months in the hospital.





	1. December

Stiles spent his Christmas Eve in the Hospital with Deputy Morrison standing guard of the Blue and Orange room his mother resided in. The Hospital ignored visiting hours and Stiles talked about all that he has been doing that day. “Mummy, guess what?”

“What?”

“Cora let Laura dress her up”

“No, did she really?” Cloudia didn’t have to feign shock at that, the girl was a notorious Tom-boy. 

“Uhuh, and wanna know a see-cret” Stiles stage whispered, as he glanced at Morris who was very studiously reading his book.

“Always my little mischief.” Cloudia whispered back, just as loudly. 

“Cora said she might let her do it again because Laura made her look like a Queen.” 

“Well isn’t that something,” Cloudia grinned at her son, she may not have always been the best mom, but she has definitely grown fond of this thing. “Maybe you will be able to get some of your clothes back” 

“Prolly not mummy, Dean and Peter helped a lot” Stiles stuck out his very blue tongue “Peter Went to England last month apparently” he says apropos of nothing.

“Oh?” Cloudia raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he got these little blue candies called Bon Bon’s and they make mouths very, very blue” Stiles once again stuck his tongue out, she had been wondering about the dye.

“I can see that.” 

“Peter only let me and Dean try them” Stiles looked around before whispering loudly again “ though I think peter only let Dean try them because after they kissed, Deans mouth was blue too, so he had to let him have a candy.” Cloudia cackled at that, causing Morris to stand up from his chair, Claudia and Stiles looked at him and he sat back down, but didn’t return to his book. Cloudia settled for a smirk, so the big bad hunter found love. “Laura, Cora, and Derek were jealous though.”

“I bet they were, how was that fixed?”

“Dean made sugar cookies and made the icing blue so everyone had blue mouths today.” Stiles pulled out a plastic container and held it out to Cloudia “here mummy Dean and I made them special for you” 

“Oh did you, now?” Cloudia didn’t grab the container right away and when Stiles noticed this he continued talking.

“Yup they are short bread, cause Dean didn’t want to take a chance with salt being a baking ingredient.” After that statement Cloudia did grab the actually quite heavy box.

Cloudia opened the container, and was oddly touched by the gesture from the hunter the cookies were dyed orange and blue, and cut into perfect little squares. “Let’s eat one.” Cloudia picked out an orange one, and Stiles pulled out a blue cookie. The hours went by of the two talking and eating cookies, Cloudia even shared one with Morris. When finally midnight stuck and her mischief was sleeping in her arms.

“Merry Christmas Mephistopheles Morning-Star Winchester.” Her statement was followed by a gasp from Morris, he knew the kid was special and talks of angels and demons explained it, the gasp was that his last name, is different from the Sheriffs, and being the same as his … cousins. Cloudia forgetting the near retirement Deputy was in the room looked up startled. “Deputy Morris, I am going to assume you know the reasons why this information can’t get out.” Cloudia flashed her eyes black, at the paling Deputy.

“I won’t tell.” The man just sat back down and started to regain his complexion, as the door quietly opened, which was surprising considering all the doors squeaked in this building. And in walked Dean and Peter, and as promised by Stiles with blue mouths. 

“Hi, Hell Bitch.” Dean greets cheerily. “Merry Christo-mas” Cloudia growled as her eyes flashed black.

“Weechester,” Cloudia nods to Dean still glaring “thanks for the cookies, oh and look you brought Puppy-love” Cloudia smirks at peter.

“Hi Cloudia, just here to pick up Little Star and be on our way.” Peter ignores the slight to him as he packs up all of Stiles’ things.

“The Sheriff expects me to bring him back to the house.” Morris says, feeling way out of his depth, because he knew about the supernatural doesn’t mean he was particularly comfortable with it. Even before finding out the man in front of him could be his boss’s kid’s real dad.

“Oh hello, Morris, Merry Christmas” Dean noticed Morris looking back and forth between himself and the still slumbering Stiles “and don’t go jumping to conclusions, I know Cloud let slip his real name, Pete heard that. I am not the kid’s dad, just his brother.”

“Deputy, maybe you should radio the Sheriff, he wants Little Star to spend the night with Dean” Peter says as he pulls out a blanket, from somewhere and allows Cloudia to wrap Stiles up in it, and say her goodbyes to her son who opened his eyes as he was jostled around. 

“Baby, it’s time for you to go, Dean and Peter are here, go have a good night’s rest I will see you tomorrow. “

Peter picked up Stiles “come on buddy say merry Christmas to your mama, and a quick kiss goodnight.” Peter leaned over with Stiles who quickly pressed his lips to Cloudia’ s and mumbled a slurred merry Christmas, before falling asleep once more. The three men left the room, and Morris did radio over the Sheriff getting confirmation about the new plans before allowing Dean and Peter to take Stiles away in the Impala. Peter looked approving of the action and gave a nod to the man as they drove off.


	2. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudia and Dean talk.

After Christmas, Cloudia couldn’t hold onto her control for very long and was actually bouncing back and forth between being herself and Meat suit like a strobe light. That is of course until midnight struck on January 1st 2002 Cloudia didn’t appear for almost the entire month. Understandably, the Stilinski men were devastated, and Stiles took to staying with the Hales, and the Sheriff was either at work, or alone in his house that still had decorations up, from Christmas. 

Sheriff Stilinski spent hours listening to his wife go on about , Demons, possession, something called Grace, how if only she could steal it from the little brat who shone, about hunters and how she knows what the demon knows, why wouldn’t Dean save her, how he saves everyone but her. Noah still couldn’t make heads or tails of it, and when he phoned Dean to ask, the poor boy could only apologize, and he always seemed so distraught over the entire situation, Noah stopped calling to ask. 

January 24th, Dean got a phone call, directly from the hospital, he of course answered expecting the worst. Instead he got a very tired sounding Cloudia, with not good news but she was alive and so were the people around her, so Happy Birthday to him. 

“Dean, the shift is happening.” Dean sat down on the ground beside the car he was working on. Dean hoped that the shift wouldn’t happen at all, because all his information about what is happening came from Cloudia herself. The shift is Newton’s and Murphy’s Law combined. Cloudia had control with her demon powers and kept the Grace from burning up its source. Now it’s shifted in the Graces Favour except instead of the Grace being nuclear bomb it’s now a supernova. 

“What do you want to do, Cloud?” Dean just leaned against the side panel waiting for an order.

“I want you to exorcise, me before anything happens, like me hurting my Mischief.”

“You mean make me the asshole who sends you to hell before you die via angel mojo blowing up.”

“Yes making you the asshole to kill Meat suit and send me down so that I could eventually make it top side again to see my son.” 

“Why me, my pack knows how to deal with you.” 

“Yeah all their super senses would work so well against Meatsuit who is more demon than human. If they exorcise me it’s more likely they will die from the Grace fall out.”

Dean sighs, “Fine. I will wait until the point of no return though. I will not have Stiles hating me, I already have one brother who won’t talk to me, I don’t think I could handle my other brother ignoring me as well. 

“Good enough for me Weechester.” There was a pause and Dean was about to hang up when Cloudia started talking again “, and Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks Hell-Bitch.” 

“Also If this is the point of no return, I have collected a lot of supernatural tools and they are hidden in the attic, show him them when the time is right”

“Sure thing” then dean hung up the phone and banged his head once against the cars side panel


	3. Feburary

Cloudia, held control for a lot longer then she or anyone expected, she made it until Valentine’s Day her room was decorated by the puppies. With construction paper hearts and flowers. she got cards from the Oh No Trio,( Cora, Stiles, and Jackson) , and her Mischief made her chocolate as well, with the help of Dean all salt free, even though she said she could eat the stuff. Peter got Dean to make her salted caramels just to spite them with a grin on his face that lasted until her mischief was in tears, crying about poison where peter promptly took the chocolate away, except one, she really did like them though. Her favorite part of the day was dinner with her fake husband, she played the part of loving wife for so long that, somewhere along the way she might have stopped playing … just a bit. 

Cloudia will be the first to admit, that she was the worst at this whole human thing, especially in the beginning, fighting with Dean all the time, and the Hales never wanting or being able to be near her. Looking back on it, it was crazy, she barely left the rack before being allowed top side, then there was a baby involved not to mention Winchesters, and a pack of wolves. Cloudia sat sipping a small glass of grape juice, alcohol and her slurry of meds don’t mix apparently…well for humans at least, and looked at the decorations and gifts from her family she somehow gained being top side, Dean was an asshole most days, but he was good to her Mischief in Cloudia’s opinion his heart was too big to be a hunter. The puppies were so good to her Mischief as well, and they never once mentioned the rotten egg smell that she knows she smells like to them. Jackson was family too, even though he was a little too snotty in her opinion, and they were like similarly charged magnets because of that amulet he wears. And even though the connection is still new and they met under odd circumstances Cloudia even liked her nurse and her crooked jawed son, who visits her with Mischief every once in a while. Cloudia thinks that Stiles assumes himself the kid’s guardian angel… Well he certainly plays on the kid’s shoulders a lot as either angel or devil. So yes Cloudia made quite the life for herself up here. 

Smiling at Noah, who was putting her bouquet of blue Gerber daisies her favorite colour and flower, except one Orange one, she assumes is from Stiles, into a vase. 

“I love you, Noah” Cloudia smiles winningly at him before patting the spot in the bed beside her. And that’s how she fell asleep that night with a smile on her face wrapped up in Noah’s arms feeling as safe as ever.


	4. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little moment between Jackson and Stiles.

With March came another 3 weeks of Her, who calmed down with the screeching when she realized that she wasn’t going anywhere in a hurry, and started plotting. The Hales told Dean right away with the change, and only Stiles knew it wasn’t his mother in the room acting all pleasant. Though the acting was getting a little strained near the end and even Jackson could tell the difference. 

The Whitmore’s never forgot Peter and Dean’s actions following the deaths of their friends so did the only thing they could think in their time of need and took Stiles in to stay with them when needed and spoiled him as they did Jackson. Also, Jackson as bratty as he turned out to be,( because his parents refused to say no to him, and his grandmother as well spoiled him) knew something was wrong with his friend and did everything in his power to distract Stiles, and he also gloated that Stiles was over at his house more than Cora’s. Stiles who was feeling relieved at being able to brood or feel sad without a bunch of wolves sniffing him out, found a little sanctuary in the blanket fort set up in Jacksons room, broke down and let someone else besides his brother see him cry for the first time since this all began.

Jackson had no idea what to do, but he did quickly get a glass of water and a cold wash cloth to wipe Stiles’ face, and even though Stiles is older than him, Jackson and Cora always looked out for him the most. Stiles was the smallest of the three, and though physically strong he was never good with emotions, until they all burst out at once like now. 

“Your mommy will be okay Meechee.” Jackson said while awkwardly hugging Stiles to him, whose cries quieted. 

“No, she won’t Jack-Jack” Stiles sobbed again. 

“But you said she has superpowers so she must be okay.” Jackson argued.

“She does, but she’s not like Cor and can heal, she’s different, and she’s sick.” Dean told Stiles that the less people that knew Cloudia was a Demon better, and that included Jackson and the younger Hales, who knew she was something just not exactly what. 

“Oh.” Jackson really, really didn’t know what to do now. So he just held Stiles as his sobs turned to sniffles once more, and continued to hold him when Stiles fell silent signaling he was asleep. Just before Jackson followed his friend into an exhausted sleep, he made a promise that Stiles will always have him, … and Cora, of course.

The last week of March was a good week with Cloudia, except she was trying to prepare everyone for when she had to go. Getting demon traps in place, and salt was being bought ( at least it was on sale, being the beginning of spring), and holy water was made. She also made the Hales promise that during the longer bouts of Meatsuit that Stiles should stay with Jackson, if only because the Amulet will keep her at bay because Cloudia is a Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson calls Stiles Meechee, because when the nickname stiles was invented Jackson couldn't say it so Jackson is the only one allowed to call him something different


	5. April

April was the month of her, she even played a trick on everyone, they all thought She was Cloudia, that is until Stiles refused to go near her. This behaviour was very disturbing, as Meatsuit was getting better at playing Cloudia, and so the Hales phoned Dean right away. Who said he couldn’t make it out. That response got all the Hales’ Hackles up, Dean always made it out west, and even if he couldn’t right away he always gave them a time line. So they phoned again, and every time after the first phone call there was no answer, they even tried the emergency hunter phone, and the emergency, emergency phone, that only Peter and Stiles had the number to. 

It took Peter driving out to Bobby’s and sneaking around for a few days until John wasn’t there to find out that Dean has been missing after a heated phone call with Cloudia. 

“Bobby, what was the argument about?”

“I was getting there you idjit,” Bobby turned around and walked to his desk “Dean has been researching Niphilim. He found out that they are supposed to be amazingingly powerful beings that can’t be killed and have extreme powers. Cloudia has been telling us that the grace is burning up Meat suits soul,” Peter nodded he heard Cloudia say that multiple times “ But that’s not supposed to happen, the only way to get rid of a niphilim is take it’s grace, or god has to step in and kill them, no in-between.” Bobby flipped through the pages until he came across Dean’s neat all caps writing that Peter could identify anywhere. 

“So you’re saying Cloudia is lying.”

“No” Bobby said annoyed, shoving the book at peter “ I am saying Michael did this and from all my conversations with that Demon she’s a young one, she don’t know her ass from her elbow when it comes to Demons and Angels.” 

Peter scanned the notes “Wait, so Dean found out information that Michael didn’t want to be found, and what? kidnapped him.” Peter read while Bobby, grumbled and dug through more books. The book Peter was reading was the initial research field based on what Cloudia told them. “No, that’s not possible, Michael needs a vessel to do anything in this realm he said so himself, his actual self as an arch angel could kill people just witnessing it how did he kidnap dean.”

“Hell if I know, you and I both know that John is John, you are not as sneaky as you think Boy.”

“No one is as paranoid as you old man, anyway John didn’t see me.” Peter mumbled the last bit, and Bobby snorted at the kid. “That still leaves the question who could be his vessel.”

“And what did Dean find out?” Bobby added. As he handed Peter a few more note books.

The two looked through Deans notes and it was very interesting getting a glimpse into Dean’s research process, Peter had done a lot of research in the same room as his Boyfriend, but actually seeing the ideas jump around on the page was fascinating. He could make significant leaps from nowhere and then the evidence followed, only to loop back again, and if the research didn’t work it was never crossed out just a giant pink X in highlighter showed what information was useless with a note saying could be important sometime. Though what made Peter blush as he was going over the months of Dean’s research was finding notes about him. Like his favorite things that he mentioned off hand, or certain cases he was working on at the time, and good times to call, or when Peter was out of town. All of it was here how Niphilims are all powerful, abominations that can’t be killed, and their powers far exceed their parents , but none of it relates to Stiles, or Cloudia, or what’s happening to them. 

While Dean’s Family and Pack searched for him, he was actually in something a kin to a wish room, he had clothes a bed, when he was hungry he ate whatever he was craving, the only thing the room didn’t provide was a door. That brat no older then Laura by Dean’s estimate, flew Dean here, left and never came back. That was about a week-ish or so ago. He spent the first day destroying the place trying to get out, fell asleep and the room was as pristine as ever when he woke up again. Mostly dean was bored, he tried praying to Michael but on the 3rd day he realized that chicken wings probably was the one to bring him here. So then he tried an even higher power, God, the big man himself, if Michael calling him his father then God is male. So Dean kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes. 

“Dear, God, please get me out of here so I can stop your Dick bag son from destroying my little brother.” … Dean peaked with one eye “Amen” and … nothing happened. “Of course not.” Sighing Dean went and moped on his bed, until he fell asleep.

Another week or so of pacing and yelling, and throwing tantrums before Dean broke down. “Please, somebody, just let me out of here.” Dean cried, before jumping as a hand fell to his shoulder.

“Hello, Dean. My father tells me that my mission has come early.” Dean stared at the man who was speaking he looked like one of Peter’s accountants, the trench coat was different though.

Dean stumbled back out of reach wiping his tear stained face. “Who the Hell are you?”

“I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the lord.”  
“Great, another fricken angel.” Dean stood up and started pacing again.

“I am here to help you stop my brother.”

“Why would you do that?” dean asked not fully trusting him.

“You are my mission Dean, I am to guide you in this war, though I was not expecting to be called so soon.” The man stepped forward “let me help you Dean” and the Angel held out his hand with two fingers extended towards Dean’s forehead.

Two weeks since everyone found out dean was missing meaning by, Peter and Bobby’s estimate that it has been more like three weeks since he actually disappeared. John as aloof as he was when it came to his sons, actually did care. So when he couldn’t reach Dean he took off to Sam. When Sam admitted he hasn’t seen or heard from Dean in months, because he’s been ignoring everyone, John slapped him upside the head and called him a spoiled idiot. John took off without a backwards glance, and told Bobby he would try Noah. Noah was too caught up in his own problems and John felt guilty for not talking with him more, but he did get a last name out of him, where Dean stays when he visits. So John stormed up towards the white two story house of the mysterious Hales, out in the woods and banged on the door. 

“Where is my son?” John demanded as soon as the door opened to him.

“Who are you?” Talia asked standing at her full height with Derek behind her. Talia of course knew this was John Winchester, her brother informed her of that, she also met his body once. 

John actually looked a bit shocked. “John Winchester. My Son Dean where is he?”

“Not here, we have not heard from him in weeks, we assumed he was with you on one of your apparently very important hunting trips.” Talia would not give John an inch, as he tried to glance behind her only to see the glaring face of a young boy. 

“My cousin says he stays here when he visits. Where does he stay? “John slumped in on himself he knew she was lying about something but knew he had nothing to threaten her with, he took a step back from the very protective woman. “ Please I just want to find him, see if there are any clues to where he is?”

“Derek, show mister Winchester the guest house please, you have the key I believe.” 

“Yes mum,” only after the young boy, Derek, agreed did the Woman move to allow her son out of the door, but she moved no more as the kid led him to the cabin he passed on the way here. The kid never left as he snooped around the cabin. The cabin was well lived in, Dean had clothes here, nice ones, and even children’s clothes here. The walls were littered with pictures of Dean and Noah’s kid, also presumably the rest of the Hale family. There were paintings and drawing as well obviously done by children some looked rather old and sun-bleached and almost brittle while others were newer. John looked around once more, and nothing to help him find his son, just proof that Dean may not have physically ran away but he still left John a long time ago. 

John needed a drink, so he brushed past the scrawny kid and stormed to his car all the while that woman watched his every movement. Driving away John steadily got more and more mad. He can’t find his son, Sam looked shocked that his brother was missing, and that John knew where Sam was, but as shocked as Sam was John was even further shocked when Sam said he hasn’t heard or seen Dean for months. Dean the one who he thought was keeping tabs on Sam, Dean the one he could depend on, Dean his son who held everything together. John pulled up to his hotel, and drank his problems away. John passed out alone in a cheap motel, wondering when it became so normal.

As everyone searched for Dean, Meat suit plotted how to steal her grace back from the kid. She was going to have an opportunity soon, she made sure the Sherriff would force the brat near then she would strike.


End file.
